Katie's Week
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: Mama Knight leaves for a wedding and finally lets Katie stay with the guys, and Katie is looking forward to having fun and raising hell with her big brother, only problem is Kendall blew her off. Requested by Dalma22. Rated T for strong language and one small mention of sex(not between Kendall and Katie)


**Katie's POV**

I can't believe this. it took her sixteen years to do it, but my mom finally trust me enough not to drag me everywhere she goes. Mom wanted to head back home for our aunt for her wedding.

I hate weddings, the cake isn't even that good, plus it just goes on forever and ever. Then they try and sit me at the kid table with all the nose pickers and ankle biters.

After about ten hours of begging and a motivational speech about birds flying out of the nest by Kendall, she finally decided to let me stay here with the guys. I was so excited to be able to hang with the dudes and see what shenanigans they get up to when Mom is away.

'OK, so what are we gonna do? Throw a sick party, fill the pool with jello?' I asked.

'Neither, we were going to the studio. Believe it or not, we have jobs.' Kendall said while putting on his gray hoodie.

'What? You can't be serious. You guys are gonna leave me here all day, by myself?' I said in shock.

'I'm sorry baby sister, but if we don't get started on the album Gustavo's might actually behead us. The other guys have already made it there and waiting for me. I promise as soon I get back, its me and you and some oranges.' Kendall promised before leaving the apartment.

'Me and you and some oranges.' I mimicked childishly.

What do I til the guys get back? I could check on my stocks, but I did that this morning, and I have alerts on my phone just in case something drastic happens. I could hang with Tyler and hide him from his mom but she had gotten a lot better at finding him.

With a sigh I head over to our famous orange sofa and start watching Teen Nick. It was just reruns of some of the best shows of all time, like Drake & Josh, Zoey 101 and The Amanda Show.

I missed these shows, I never get to just watch TV like a normal kid, because I'm too cool to be normal.

I felt so...sloppy for wasting the day, but good sloppy, everyone wants to be lazy every once in a while. I sat on the couch eating dry Captain Crunch straight out the box, laughing whenever Josh repeated something for emphasis...EMPHASIS!

'Can you believe that jerk!'

I turn and see Logan, James and Carlos coming in, looking pretty beat up and sweaty.

'Where's Kendall? He and I are supposed to hang out.' I said as Carlos dove to the couch and took the cereal box from my hands rudely.

'He ditched us for Jo in the lobby. She wanted to quote unquote spend some _real _alone time with him.' Logan said carefully.

'Logan, I took health two years ago, she wants to have sex with Kendall, and Kendall thought with his downstairs brain and ditched me.' I said crudely, before getting up and leaving the apartment.

'This blows.' I grunted.

The only real reason I wanted to stay was to hang out with Kendall, and what does he do? He blows me off for work, which I can understand, business is business, but he was flat out ditching me for Jo right now.

He probably needs six minutes tops to finish up anyway I thought nastily.

'Hey Katie, what's wrong?' Buddha Bob asked as he walked up out of nowhere.

He sounded so concerned for me, I wasn't going to tolerate that. No one gets concerned or worries about me, because I'm Katie Knight, I don't cry, I get pissed. And right now...I'm more pissed than I've ever been.

'Oh I'm fine, fabulous even, its Kendall you should be worried about.' I said darkly before heading to the apartment.

'Katie! Where did you go? We were all worried about you.' Logan said the second he saw me.

I look up and see all three of them looking at me in worry.

'I'm fine, and don't look at me like that!' I said before heading to my room and grabbing what I needed and putting on my spy outfit.

'I'm going out, be ready for a real show when Kendall gets here.' I warned before leaving.

It was too easy breaking into, I used my library card. Once I was in it was all too easy, Kendall made it child's play. As expected of hot headed Kendall, his clothes were all over the living room.

Ugh I thought as I spot his boxers next to a red thong, grossness level is too high. I closed my eyes as I gathered all of Kendall's clothes and put them in my bag then I took out the box that I brought. I wrote a quick note on the lid with a smirk, looking at my handy work one last time I left the room and practically skipped back to 2J.

**Kendall's POV**

Man Jo was amazing, that whole tongue thing was amazing.

'Mmm Kendall, that was great, but my dad will be here in few minutes and he'll have you sent to Afghanistan if he catches you.' Jo said as she sat up.

'Surprised you can even move.' I joked as I got out of bed.

'I said great, not amazing, get dressed and get out.' Jo said teasingly.

I knew how this went, Jo and me joked after, I get my clothes while she locks the door to her sound proof room and opens the window to air it out. Only problem this time was that my clothes were gone. I looked all over the floor but not even my boxers were in sight, but there was a huge box that I should have noticed earlier.

I saw writing on the lid and read the message out loud.

_'You pissed off the wrong little sister, have fun getting back to the apartment in your new outfit. Sincerely mad at you: Katie _

Oh shit, I forgot all about Katie! Fuck, she must be fuming right now.

I open the box and find...absolutely nothing. She snuck in and stole my clothes, so I have to either stay here til Mr. Taylor gets here and die for real, or walk back to the apartment in my birthday suit and die of embarrassment.

'Dammit.' I mumbled before mumbled before running out the door and doing my best to cover my crotch.

I could see everyone I knew laughing at me and pointing at my pale ass as I ran to 2J. After about a good months worth of humiliation, I finally made it to the apartment. I put my forehead on the door and took a deep breath.

'Ahem.'

I turn and see my three best friends smirking at me, and I saw a certain Latino taking photos of naked me with his phone and giggling as he did so.

'I pissed off Katie.' I explained.

'I don't think you did, I think you really hurt her feelings Kendall.' Logan said seriously.

'What are you talking about, Katie's feeling are never hurt. I'm sure she's just mad I blew her off.' I said.

'Yeah she just pissed you blew her off...again, dude think about it. She dropped school for you, she keeps helping you out even though you do nothing in return. She finally gets to stay why your mom is away and she spent the first day by herself while you were at the studio and when you do get back you ditch her for Jo.' James said while handing me a pair boxers.

'Its not like that, I-I just.'

'Just blew off your little sister.' Carlos said.

'Yeah.' I said, feeling like a jerk.

'I need to talk to her.' I said as I began to walk to her room.

'She's been locked her room violently checking her stocks.' Carlos said.

'You might not want to see her now, you know let her cool down.' James suggested.

'Yeah, I need to sleep away my embarrassment.' I said before heading to mine and Carlos' room.

**Katie's POV**

After I heard Kendall close his room door, I cut off the recording of me cursing my stocks and and grabbed my little black bag and left my room. I saw the guys looking at me expectantly.

'You did good.' I said before handing each of them a twenty.

Once they had their money and were back on the couch I got into Kendall's room.

This might not be too creative, but its a classic baby sister move.

**Kendall's POV**

That morning was interesting to say the least.

I woke up, like normal, and went into the kitchen for breakfast. I said hey to Logan and James before they went for their morning run, I ate some Frosted Flakes and I went to take my shower and brush my teeth.

Everything was just...normal, until I looked up at myself in the mirror.

'AAAHHHH!' I screamed.

I was wearing some seriously bad make up, green eye shadow, red lipstick, fake lashes and red blush. I looked crazy, who the hell did this? Why didn't it wash off?

'If you're wondering why it didn't wash off its because I mixed in some glue, it won't come off til tomorrow.' I hear Katie yell from the kitchen.

I wrapped my towel around my waist and ran to yell at my sister.

'You did this! You stole my clothes last night?' I accused while pointing at her.

'Sure did, and you ditched me. So since I can't give your personality make over, I gave your face one. And unless you want to go out looking like that, I guess you have no choice but to hang out with your annoying little sister!' Katie yelled.

Wow, this is the first time Katie has ever really yelled at me. I mean sure some times she bosses me around, but this was yelling. I guess I really did upset her.

'Look Katie, I- I'm sorry about yesterday, I made a promise and I didn't keep it.' I apologized.

'Its not about breaking a promise Kendall! I stayed behind to hang out with YOU, you and the guys. Then all of you left for work and I was fine with that, but you were the one who didn't come back. I love all of the guys, they're like brothers, but they aren't my brother. You are.' Katie said, but it was how she said it.

Her voice was shaking and her fist were balled up and it looked like she was about to cry.

'Dammit.' I said before bending down and hugging my sister.

'You said we were gonna out, and you didn't come back. You blew me off for your girlfriend, I know I'm younger but I'm mature for my age. Why didn't you want to spend time with me?' Katie whispered, but I could feel her tears hitting my shoulders.

'Oh, Katie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I did want to hang out with you, you're great. I just got caught up.' I said as we broke the hug.

'Yeah, Jo's red thong is such a trap.' Katie joked while wiping her tears away.

'Oh it is so on baby sister.' I said before I began to tickle Katie, causing her to collapse to the floor in a fit of giggles.

'S-stop! Stop it stop it!' she said through her laughs.

'No way! This is my apology and revenge all wrapped up in one. I'm spending the rest of the week getting on your nerves, and tickling you til you cry. And I won't stop til you forgive me!' I said with a smile.

'I- I forgive y-you! N-now stop!' Katie begged.

I pulled my hands away and sat back.

'Really though, I'm sorry, this week it's me and you and the guys, and a lot of trouble. Now where do we get a pool's worth amount of blueberry jello?' I asked with a smirk.

'I got a eighty pounds of every flavor in my room.' Katie said with a smile.

'Go get baby sister.' I said.

'Yes sir big brother.' she said before running to her mysterious room.


End file.
